


Leannan

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Decided I’d upload this beauty here tooPoem about wonderful loversA-Lan (mute version), A-Chen (blind version), guide dog, A-Yang, Jing (12), Jeshika (6)
Relationships: Song Lan/Xiao Xingchen/Xue Yang
Kudos: 1





	Leannan

The reddish brown eyed man smirks,  
eyes sparkling, maybe glittering so.  
He hums a bit, then opens his mouth  
for the sweet vanilla and blue candy.  
It’s a vanilla blueberry swirled candy,  
he can’t remember the name but it’s  
delicious on his tongue.  
  
He looks up at the man that gave it  
to him, handsome man but with a  
subtle beauty to himself too, so good.  
A-Yang purrs as he sucks the candy.  
It disappears slowly, going down his  
throat, a tongue flicking out to lick  
pretty lips.  
  
Another man, just handsome, stares...  
He then walks over, to nudge the one  
who has the candy, all sorts of candy.  
He takes the man’s hand, and tugs.  
The man nods, going to the bedroom.  
Meanwhile, A-Lan turns to A-Yang.  
  
He signs to the younger male, whom  
smirks and nods as well, going over.  
They head to the room hand in hand.  
A-Chen is already waiting for them.  
His shirt is off, just his shirt though.  
A-Yang huffs a bit as he sees this...  
  
Soon enough, he’s pushed to sit on  
the bed, while one kisses his lips.  
The other goes for his slender neck.  
They quickly move to his shirt, blue.  
They pull it off, with some help from  
him, of course, then move to...other  
things.  
  
Once he’s ready, one goes to the side  
table, the other kissing his belly gently.  
The one comes back with a certain tube.  
They both sit beside him, and -fade- -unfade-  
They’d made sure to keep him quiet, as  
they have a child, for crying out loud, the  
other away at a friend’s.  
  
Leannan, lover, that’s what he is to them.  
He’s their precious, beautiful, cat like little  
lover boy.


End file.
